player_character_listfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Blood: Sneaking Out By Night
Whats this? Impatient? Seeking to use the cover of night to investigate? What an interesting and compelling idea. Honestly, while it might be easier for them to rest for what comes? This is a perfectly viable method and indeed, if pulled off correctly will make them that much more prepared. This is good. But that doesn't mean we can't have fun with it and ensure that we make them earn their happy ending. Because with the power to succeed comes the consequences of failure, which adds a little spice to every GM who likes to cackle behind their screen. Now if the players choose to sneak around by night, their options are few. Among them, but not limited to the following. # Mr. Kinkou and his neighborhood. We established earlier that the mass email was sent through the Internet cafe. People might want to investigate it now, rather then split up later. This means not only avoiding the thugs and the ghouls, but also Mr. Kinkou's patrols searching and killing anything after curfew(9pm). #Gathering information. Not just the regular Gather Information check(which is a once-a-day-use), but maybe they wanna be more direct? Batman style interrogations might be fun to play out, but the people of Roanapur will remember and there will be those among them, connected to the higher powers. That said, if a player opts for the second option, its largely up to you how you want to play it. If the player seeks the first, then click here. The rest of this page will deal with the issue of Roanapur by night and what kind of things to expect. Lions, tigers and bears, oh my! Roanapur is a concrete jungle of filth, crime and blood. Every citizen wandering around at this hour is presumed to be either a Roanapur Thug level or an Enforcer for one of the cartels. The former will attack you, the latter will leave you alone unless you bother them. To say nothing of the ghouls that like to lurk around. Don't forget the rats(massive, rabbit-sized rats) and general homelessness and drug addicts. Make the player who takes this choice feel as though he or she is neck deep in a void that might swallow them alive. Now to wit, there are twoe opportunities that occur around tonight, which may have an effect for later. First is the presence of the Bagman: A monstrous construct crafted from metal and cadavers, which does the will of the local Mages Association supervisor. Jasper Black has him seeking to kill at specific places on the leylines of Roanapur, all innocent victims. One had already been killed(which is how the PC stumbles upon it, finding the dead body and analyzing what evidence remains) and the other three are in trouble, unless the player seeks to intervene. The second is the Ghoul Raid upon U.G. Pork Meatpacking Plant: A converted meatpacking factory for Frederica Sawyer and her Cleaner business. Attracted by the flesh and blood of her victims, they've broken in and seek to devour her in turn. Assisting her goes a long way in her favor towards you, which can be paid in physical assistance(she and her 'Cleaners') during the auction, working to help fight alongside your party. Other means are information(though this is limited to the cartels and their plan, though on the situation she has MUCH more to say if asked). Anything along the lines of a lock of her hair or her full name will receive a flat 'no'. She's well aware of the Moonlit World(its not the first ghoul attack shes repelled) and has no desire to become a puppet to magic. If attacked, she'll retaliate and regardless, during the fight a Cleaner under her employ will rush to inform Balalaika. Keep in mind, ''the players who investigate will only have time for one of these situations, as they occur at the same time. ''Though of course, this depends how many go out to search as well. If everyone chooses to go and split up to search the city, feel free to run both these things and toss in whatever random encounters you may have. But alas, no good deed goes unpunished. The players who do this will be exhausted the next morning, which even items such as coffee will only push away the effects for later, not eradicate it. Some things are beyond magic in that sense. So now that you've run these things- Or not, its time to talk about effects if they choose to sleep instead. The Bagman The Bagman will succeed in his mission and when the final encounter happens, the leyline of Roanapur will become further corrupted, which in turn increases the strength of the summoned Deadites. Render them immune to conventional weapons(unless they're explosive, shotgun class up close, supernatural or phosphorous of any sort). Any melee weapon less then a chainsaw will have no effect either. The Cleaner Sawyer will stay home and play video games, deciding that she deserves a break after killing the ghoul attack. She'll play no further part in the adventure. Category:The Moonlit World Category:Bad Blood